Dude, Insanity!
by Loon Of The Fruits
Summary: Insanity, that's pretty much all I can say. It's kind of weird though...but funny! I think it's gonna be about five chapters or so. Read at your own risk!!! REVIEW!
1. Normal ISANITY!

Dude, Insanity!                                     

By: Enja

It's a wonderful day in the land of Pokemon, our heroes traveling, skies so blue, Hairbrush Man is flying, protecting all from evil. Hey, but who's this flying by Hairbrush Man? It's Pickle Boy!

"I'm so pooped, well I'll be danged. Herch, what about you Brockoli?" A dazed Ash asked.

"I'm so hyper! WAHEEHOO! I WANT A SQUASH!!!!" Brock started jumping up and down in circles. "Who needs that dang ol' Nurse Joy when ya gots yourself a squash!"

"Pikachu pi!" (I love Split Pea Soup!)

Misty scratches her armpits. "Hunky, I didn't know that's. Snort, drool."

"HEY, WHAT'S THAT?" Ash yelled, pointing to a shower, racing a gum wrapper.

"Gee...I think it's a care bear! OH MY GOD, HOW COOL IS THAT?! I FINALLY GET TO MEET A CARE BEAR! I WONDER IF I CAN GET ITS AUTOGRAPH! HEY CARE BEAR DUDE!" Brock runs out into a street full of Banana peels and falls. "WAH! I GOTS A BOO-BOO! I NEEDS A BAND-AID!"

"What's a band-aid, Ash-Yi-Oh?"

"Herch, I think it's like a Brittany Spears. What do you thinks it is?"

"Hunky, I think it's a box of deodorant, minty freshness."

"Pikachu pik pika chu cha pi!" (You're both wrong! It's lip balm!)

"OOOOOOOOHHHHHH!"

"PREPARE FOR GULLIBLE!"

"AND MAKE THAT BUBBLE!"

Team Rocket's balloon turns into a flying toilet that squeals like a pig. James eyes get all big and fantasy like!

"A TOILET PIGGY! IT'S SOOOO CUTE, CAN I KEEP IT JESSIE, PRETTY PLEASE?"

"NO! I hate pigs. I love sloth's!" Brock all of the sudden gets up from the ground and starts singing the Macarena. James, Jessie, Pikachu, Meowth, Ash, and Misty hear this and start doing the tango!

"Ash-Yi-Oh, Love Misty, James of Escaflowne, Jessie 1/2, Dragon Ball Meowth, and Cowboy Pikachu! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO DO THE HOKEY-POKEY!" Brock yelled right when he was about to get to the chorus.

"Oh herch, I thought I hads it right..." Ash complained as he started to put his right foot in.

Misty snorted. "I did too, Ash-Yi-Oh." All of the sudden Barbie's come out from everywhere and also start to do Hokey-Pokey. Brock goes crazy over the Barbie's!

"Kelly, Kelly, you're so cuddly, so fun, so cute, so Kelly!" Brock sang!

"Where's my make-up kit?" Gary asked as he stared at himself in the mirror.

"Herch, how'd you get here Garyo?" Ash went all cross-eyed and his two front teeth grew to the size of cantaloupe.

"By golly, gee willigers, I don't know Ash-Yi-Oh! WHERE'S MY MAKE-UP KIT?!"

"NEVER SMILE AT A PIKACHU!" Misty sang.

"PIKA CHU PI!" (YOU'LL REGRET THAT!) Pikachu tackles Misty to the ground! Ash starts dancing around like a ballerina, the Barbie's attack Brock to the ground, and Pikachu and Meowth start driving around in a tractor and start plowing Ronald McDonald into smithereens. Jessie, James, and Gary start playing D.I.S.C.O.

All of the sudden Barney falls from the sky and lands in the sewer, naming off the Poopie list.

Brock is now unconscious after the Barbie's attacked him and was sucked up by Hairbrush Man and Pickle Boy and was taken to jail, Brock starts drooling. Random 'Brock lovers' from all over the world come and smother around him. "OH MY GOD, AUTHENTIC BROCK DROOL! I MUST HAVE SOME!" A few minutes later all the drool was gone and Brock was now asleep muttering about moldy pizza and squash.

Gary, Jessie, and James are still playing D.I.S.C.O. "D-I-S-C-O, that's the way we disco!"

"Ehhhh, shut-up cell phone face!" All of the sudden, out of nowhere people start throwing lollipops at Gary, Jessie, and James.

"I am grateful for toilet paper!" Meowth called.  

"Why can't we be friends, why can't we be friends, why can't we be friends......two hours later Why can't we be friends!" A random kid sang.

"Because you're an idiot and you sing as bad as a pickle!" Another random kid said.

"Hey, you big mean bully, I take that personally!" Pickle Boy yelled and tackled that random kid to the ground. "DIE!"

It starts raining mashed potatoes and lands on Misty's head. Evil sunscreen starts attacking Ash.

Pikachu started painting his claws pink and attaching hair clips to his ears. "Pikachu pi pik! Pika pi chu pi!" (Like, you are so kidding! No way! That's so totally awesome!)

"Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi...ai...ai!" Jessie and James stare at the weird thing that talked.

"Is that a Pokemon?" James asked.

"I hate you, you hate me, let's team up and kill Jessie!" It sang. Jessie's face got all red and her teeth turned into fangs, claws shot out of her fingers, and ears burst out of her head. She made a long, loud hiss and got ready to attack the creature. "Hello, my name is Furby and I hate Jessie."  

"ARBOK!!!!! POISON STING THAT THING!!!!!!" Arbok did so but missed.

The Furby started running around and laughed like a crazed hyena. "Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" So while Jessie went after and James watched, Brock was playing Twister. 

"Right arm yellow." Suddenly the colors all turned into food. Brock set his right arm on the yellow and slipped, it was mustard!

Misty was watching "I Hate Deodorant!" Ash was watching a patch of carpet grow. Gary was trying to be like Dumbo and fly with his ears.

Pikachu was riding in a remote control car while Meowth controlled it. The car ran into the wall several times and Pikachu was getting a concussion.

Meanwhile…Jessie was still chasing the crazed Furby.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

A/n- Will Jessie ever get Furby? Will Brock, Misty, and Ash go sane again? What about Meowth and Pikachu?

Enja: NO!!!! Totally humor fic…I will not give in to a depressing non-funny story, must…stay…insane! Chapter one, done! (hey I rhymed.) 


	2. The Pokemon Tower Authors!

Dude, Insanity II  
  
By: Enja We shall have some guest stars in this episode!  
  
Last time we left off with Jessie fighting the evil Furby!!! But we'll get back to that soon, its rated XR right now for extreme violence.  
  
"Pudjo-Wudjo was a butt, Pudjo-Wudjo had no hut, Pudjo-Wudjo liked King Tut, So Pudjo-Wudjo bought a hut for his butt." Ash yelled as the evil sunscreen started to attack him again!  
  
"The sky is raining radishes!" Misty yelled.  
  
J*Cutie: "Shake your booty; shake your booty, yeah, yeah, yeah!"  
  
Pikachu (the author): "I hate you; you hate me, let's team up and kill Barney! With an eight-foot shotgun, BOOM, Barney's on the floor. No more purple Dinosaur!"  
  
Ashachu: "I'm a little teapot, short tempered!"  
  
"I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world!" Brock sung.  
  
Bayleef (the author): "Sponge the vacuum cleaner!"  
  
Ash dressed up in a hula skirt and an Oregon Ducks shirt and danced to the YMCA. Misty murmured in some ancient foreign language and a blast of sticky notes flew out of her nose and ears.  
  
Dragoness Bahamut: "I shall win the love of every 1st grader and take over the planet Jupiter!"  
  
Link: "Eat my Cheerio's, Batman!"  
  
Brock stopped, dropped, and rolled! Then all of the sudden every one started throwing bread slices at him while shouting 'feed the ducky!'  
  
A*mon: "Eat Porter-Potties, Goku!"  
  
Queen of Da Nile: "You better lose yourself in the music, the moment  
  
You own it, you better never let it go  
  
You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow  
  
This opportunity comes once in a lifetime yo!"  
  
"Apple pie will demolish all computers!" Ash yelled!  
  
Everyone started going crazy and hired cockroach bodyguards for their computers!  
  
Chibi-Suiko: "Speeches shall not take over my brain! Corn will!"  
  
Barney: "I love you, you love me. We're a happy- " A shot-gun fires at Barney.  
  
Elmo: "Shut the hell up!" One last blow at Barney fires so we know he's dead!  
  
Now be careful as we approach Jessie and the Furby.  
  
"I hate Jessie!!! HA-HA-HA!" The indestructible Furby called.  
  
"Why you little, hell creature! DIE!" Jessie screamed at the top of her lungs! This time she took a combat sword and sliced at it's mouth.  
  
"HA-HA-HA! You stupid freak! You cannot destroy me! I hate you, Jessie!" Then the Furby started to run away, magically, but he fell.  
  
"HA! The batteries! Oh screwdriver man?!" Jessie said in a singsong voice.  
  
(In a heroic voice) "Yes, Jessie?"  
  
Back to Authors and all main characters except Jessie.  
  
Angelical Proportions: "If you touch my shoe you shall die to bananas!!! Go away, BJ the Dinosaur!"  
  
J*Cutie: "Bow to my planet, Peanut Butter!"  
  
"I have brown eyes you butt clog!" Ash yelled at Fruity Pebbles. Misty wore a clock on her head. Brock ate Nurse Joy!  
  
"Eww, you bastard! I CREATED THE SUN!!! BOW TO ME!!! MWHAHAHAHAHA!" Tracey threw a hammer at himself and every one joined in at throwing deodorant at Tracey.  
  
Charizard (the author): "Lorky rules the sun!!!"  
  
Amy Salter: "I'm hungry for dirty slippers!"  
  
Eyelashes make Misty fart! Brock jumps on all fours and calls out to the wild! Ash falls on his refried beans!  
  
"OH MY LORD! I LOVE MAKE-UP!" Gary screamed! Ash drew a mustache on himself with a blue marker! Evil school textbooks attacked phone books!  
  
"Pudjo-Wudjo was a butt, Pudjo-Wudjo had a hut, Pudjo-Wudjo broke his butt, So Pudjo-Wudjo lay in his hut, To heal his butt." Ash continued his poetic ness as the evil China Dolls attacked Brock as Tracey was riding a broom to Saturn!  
  
"I'm going to Saturn!" Tracey called.  
  
"You moron! That's impossible!" Brock yelled!  
  
"You oaf!! Not the planet, the car seller! They have an extra special deal, buy one get one free!" Brock and Tracey threw toilet paper rolls at each other!  
  
Pikachu and Meowth had collapsed on the floor for some unknown reason!  
  
Jessie, Furby, and Screwdriver Man.  
  
"Get that, beast, Screwdriver Man, I'm not paying you for nothing!!!"  
  
"Oh...no!!"  
  
A/N- Okay, so it took me forever to post. Next time ff.net authors join us! 


End file.
